Talk:Best character in Run 3 *POLL*/@comment-28203738-20180115180711
So I don't have the Angel, Pastafarian, or the Student yet, but I have played through the former and latter's plot levels. I also just earned the Duplicator, so my placement on him might be.. not the best. I'll be ranking my characters like how Random Prop did it. 7. Gentleman: I can't really see myself using him much, he's very slow and hard to control, and his jump goes too high sometimes. Then if you hold it, he gravitates towards power cells and often into pits. It's a shame, because he costs alot just to be able to use him, and he's not that good, honestly. 6. It's at this point where I'm not sure who to say, but I have to choose one. That would be... The Lizard! He's slow, sure, and he jumps high, but if you fail over and over as him, he weakens and his jumps get worse and he goes even slower, preventing you from winning on stages with crumbling tiles. I like the character and I feel he needs a more.. value to his character to even redeem himself plotwise. Though I will say, he's very helpful to get. Oh, and just get him for free. 5. The Skater: I want to use this character, I really do. But he's very situational in that he doesn't control, he just goes. That prevents him from being very useful on alot of levels where he really could be that useful, provided he could turn well. Hmm.. that seems to be an issue for alot of characters. 4. The Runner: It's inevitable. The Runner has to be placed somewhere, and I think the other characters are just better. She's not bad, she's just.. moderate, really. She goes at a good pace, with a good jump, and good turning, she's just solid. There's no inherent flaw in her. 3. The Child: You can get this character for free, and I highly suggest it. Buying the child is not that worth it, and you can just beat the Lower Power Tunnel to get him. He's very good in that he can go over large gaps you aren't sure you'll make with like, the Runner, and I find myself playing as him alot. 2. The Duplicator: He's good in infinite mode, and I got to 2K in barely even trying, just doing it for an easy achievement. He's very fun and I haven't tried him much yet going back in the levels I've already beaten. 1. Finally, the Bunny: I remember unlocking this character awhile back, I had earned the Skater, Lizard, and the Child. I just unlocked them by realizing I could get them through just beating 2 more achievements, so I went and did them. Then I became the highlight of my classmates, who were all playing Run 3 and were like "Woah!! How'd you get the Bunny?" and then I was just cool to them, and I thought it was nice. I used him for awhile, and when I finally played on a newer version when it launched on Coolmath, I was happy the character got in the story, as he was the only one who hadn't been featured yet. The Bunny is fast, jumps automatically and builds up speed, can jump high, and makes going through difficult levels a breeze for me. I'm very happy to have got the Bunny.